starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Джорус К'баот
Джорус Себаот Согласно оригинальному руководству произносится именно так. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 15:31, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Может быть лучше Джорус С'баот?--Erango Tac 11:03, июня 25, 2011 (UTC) Надо чтобы была отдельно статья о Джорусе и отдельно о его клоне Джоруусе DenSylar 15:33, июня 25, 2011 (UTC) Произносится-то оно Себаот, а пишется с апострофом, так что лучше С`Баот... Demetrius Viridianus 21:51, мая 30, 2012 (UTC) Нужно не как лучше, а как надо. В английской статье чётко написано: 'C'baoth', incidentally, '''is pronounced 'SA-bay-oth', with the first vowel pronounced like the 'a' in 'has'. If I'd realized how hard it was going to be for everyone else to figure out, I would have changed the spelling.'' Т. е. он вообще 'Се-бэй-от'. И должно быть именно так. Потому что так сказал Эйнштейн Зан. Lt.Claw (обсуждение) 15:13, февраля 28, 2014 (UTC) Вы знаете, вы не первый, кто поднимает этот вопрос, но его всегда переводили как Кбаота, даже с ситами такого не было. И почему вы решаете как надо? Что-то с Шизором вы не агитируете? Сэбеота никто не знает. DenSylar (Обсуждение) 17:48, февраля 28, 2014 (UTC) Ну, переводчики, знаете ли и Пеллеона окрестили Пеллаэоном... И вообще этот народ явно спайсом балуется... Ладно, мы хотя бы точно знаем, что он не К'баот, так? Это уже прогресс... Lt.Claw (обсуждение) 15:35, марта 6, 2014 (UTC) Видите ли есть 2 перевода . В одном из них Пеллеон. но в двух Кбаот. И фэн-переведчики перевели как Кбаот, да и Пеллеона те переводили правильно. Вас не смущает Кандерус, а не Кэндерус ... и что? Все так привыкли DenSylar (Обсуждение) 16:30, марта 6, 2014 (UTC) Хорошо, идём другим путём. Мне прямо скажем уже порядком поднадоели эти безрезультатные перевододебаты, если я и дальше продолжу их с Вами вести, до добра это не дойдёт. Так что же? Меняем на выбранного уж не помню кем Себаота ''(посылая тем самым Зана, на которого, видно всем, кроме меня немного наплевать), оставляем приевшегося ''К'баота, слушаемся англоязычников и Создателя, придумываем ещё варианты, или продолжаем здесь стреляться? P.S. Последний вариант меня едва ли устроит. P.P.S. Правда, это никого не волнует. P.P.P.S А вот пример с Кэнди не совсем удачный: некоторые были приверженцами ситх''ов до вступления в Вуки. Но переучились. Потому что так сказал Эйнштейн Зан правильно. Правила есть правила, а привычки можно и поменять. Lt.Claw (обсуждение) 13:48, марта 7, 2014 (UTC) Вы понимаете, что ситы - ситхи звучат близко и сути не меняют. Ситы - аксиома. На вуки только один человек посылает это правило далеко. Но Кбаот - другое дело- совершенно разные звучание. Только вас эта тема волнует. Зан лоханулся с тем, что кстати он сам признает, что сразу надо было дать произношение. Но мы привыкли. Я привык. Раньше в старых новеллизацияэпизодов Ведро был - темный повелитель сит. Ситхи пошли с 1999. Кбаот с 1994. Почему вы молчите про планету Сципио. Это ведь Сципион - полководец Др. Рима. А правила не меняются? Мол еще мертв?DenSylar (Обсуждение) 17:03, марта 7, 2014 (UTC) Всё. Я тут с Вами скоро перейду на повышенные тона повешусь. Переименовываем в Себаота или нет? Lt.Claw (обсуждение) 12:59, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) нет, конечно. Никто не знает себаота. НИКТО DenSylar (Обсуждение) 15:50, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) То есть, оставляем К'баота? Lt.Claw (обсуждение) 17:01, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) Именно DenSylar (Обсуждение) 17:46, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) Сэр, есть идея! Раз уж Вы желаете оставить название прежним, предлагаю просто добавить в статью транскрипцию оригинального (англоязыческого) имени как в статье с клоном. Разойдёмся на этом? Lt.Claw (обсуждение) 20:08, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) Да. согласен DenSylar (Обсуждение) 04:19, марта 12, 2014 (UTC) Что, серьёзно не про клона? Действительно... Тогда пойду спишу с англоязычников, чтобы было в статье понятно. А то опять запутаюсь. Это же я. Кстати, никто не хочет заняться переводом английской статьи и расписать нашу? Если кто надумает ― могу присоединиться. Lt.Claw (обсуждение) 08:46, марта 14, 2014 (UTC) Возраст Только не говорите мне, что этому седовласому старикану на момент смерти было всего 43 года. Всё равно не поверю. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|Говорить сюда']] 19:13, ноября 21, 2014 (UTC) Джедай − тяжёлая профессия, много пережил... Кеноби тоже за девятнадцать лет превратился из 38-летнего мужика в 80-летнего старикана... И Ан'я Куро. Получается, на момент смерти ей было за сто... Я думала столько не живут, а она ещё и Вейдеру противостояла. Алиса Эмако (обсуждение) 19:22, ноября 21, 2014 (UTC) Куро — не предел! Есть ещё такой рыцарь-джедай. «Мне двести лет, ещё легка походка…» В общем, всё понятно с джедаями. После сорока лет — пенсионеры, и в таком виде живут ещё лет сто. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда''']] 19:34, ноября 21, 2014 (UTC)